Skye's Pregnancy Days
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: While out on a peaceful lunch with Chase, Zuma, and Everest, Skye gets news from Ryder that she's pregnant! Follow Skye through her cravings, mood swings, and long naps as she journeys through the pregnancy days. Rated T for mentions of sex and minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Skye, Chase, Zuma, and Everest were all on a double date. Well, not really date. More like a lunch out. Skye was supposed to go out to lunch with Rocky, but he had to help Rubble fix Farmer Al's fence, so she just invited Zuma, Everest, and Chase.

"This might be the best burger ever made." Said Zuma.

"That's because your only eating the meat." Said Chase.

The waiter came over to the four pups. "Someone by the name of Ryder is here to see you."

"Hi pups." Said Ryder, coming over to the pups' booth. "I have big news for Skye."

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"You're pregnant!"

 **Author's** **Note** : **I** **know** **this** **chapter** **is** **really** **short**. **They** **all** **are** **probably** **going to be really short. Just a warning heads up, if you are 9 or younger, I suggest you don't read on any further.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant!" Skye literally fainted.

"How the hell is Skye pregnant?!" Everest slammed her paw on the table.

"Skye probably screwed around with one of the other pups." Ryder twitched his head towards Chase.

"Oh, you mean Chase and Skye had sex." Said Zuma.

Ryder and Everest face palmed in sync. Chase hid under the table and whimpered.

"Chase, having sex with Skye isn't a bad thing. Most people see sex as how two people prove their love for each other." Ryder pet Chase on the head.

"Or it means you or Skye is a whore." Said Zuma.

Everest hit Zuma in the back of the head. "We are never letting you be in a room with us when we talk about sex."

Skye sat up. "Wha-what happened?"

"We just found out that you and Chase had sex." Zuma answered.

Skye fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a day later, Chase and Skye were in Chase's pup house.

"I knew having sex was a bad idea." Skye put her head on the ground.

"Sure, we didn't want you to get pregnant, but since you are, now you can bring new life into the world."

"Ryder took me to the vet, I'm due in 3 weeks, there is a slight chance they will come 3 days early though."

"We should probably schedule you for an ultrasound, we need to see how many pups we have to deal with."

"Skye." Skye's pup tag beeped. "Can you meet me in my secret spot? We need to have a girl talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Skye and Everest were talking about pregnancy. How Skye was going to have cravings, mood swings, and want to sleep a lot.

"Man, I'm going to be an ass while I'm pregnant." Said Skye.

"Zuma is being an ass, he's trying to get me pregnant." Said Everest.

Skye yawned and fell down on her side, she fell asleep.

"Wake up Skye." A voice said muffled. "Wake up."

Skye opened her eyes to see Ryder, Everest, and Chase staring down at her. "How long was I out?"

"About 5 hours." Everest answered.

"We called the doctor. He said this isn't normal." Ryder said. "You're supposed to go through a phase of sleepiness. You shouldn't just fall asleep out of the blue."

"Unless she's going through very rare, very early birth." Said Chase. "The symptoms are sudden sleep, vomiting, and uterus pains."

"We should probably get Skye to the vet, now." Said Everest.


	5. Chapter 5

At the vet, Skye was getting an ultra sound. The vet, Dr. Gran, was looking for any signs of early development. That's when he spotted it, a full grown baby pup, a boy.

"Well, it seems one of Skye's pups has gone through early development, I will need you all to come back tomorrow so Skye may have her pup." Said Dr. Gran.

"We have to do what Dr. Gran says pups, we can see Skye tomorrow." Ryder said.

"Bye Skye." The rest of the Paw Patrol said in unison.

The next day, Chase and Everest were on their way to the hospital to see Skye. When they got there, they went to the front desk.

"Hello there pups, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm Chase, this is Everest, we are here to see Skye Flyer."

"Oh yes, Skye, the pup who went through early development. She's on the fourth floor, second door on your right."

Everest and Chase hopped in the elevator. When they reached the fourth floor, they went into Skye's room, there was a curtain up.

"Chase, Everest, is that you two?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, it's us." Chase answered.

The two pups went through the curtain to see Skye and a nursing pup. It was an all dirty-blonde pup. He had a long furry tail and floppy furry ears and brown eyes like Chase.

"He's precious." Everest said quietly.

"Since he skipped most of his development, I'm naming him Skip." Said Skye.

"That's adorable." Said Chase.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3 days later, Skye and Skip were home from the vet.

"Mommy, why do my feet smell like beavers?" Skip asked.

"I don't know Skip, have you been hanging around beavers?" Skye asked.

"Do I look like the type of idiot that would hang around a freakin beaver?" Skip sassed.

Ryder came over to the pups. "Hi Skye. Hello Skip." Ryder picked up the golden pup.

"Hi Ryder." Skip yawned.

"Looks like its time for Skip's nap." Said Skye.

"What, I'm four days old, I don't take naps." Skip yawned.

"We can tell you're tired Skip." Ryder scratched the small pup behind the ear.

"Ok, I'm a little sleepy." Skip's eyes started to close.

"Let's get you to bed." Ryder said quietly.

Ryder took Skip over to his newly built pup house. When he set Skip down, Skye put a blanket over her son.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Skip." Skye kissed her son atop the head.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours later. Skip had woken up from his nap, Chase had gotten home from his mission, and Skye was just relaxing in her pup house.

Skip and Zuma were out on the water.

"So Skip, have you ever heard of the Mer-Pup?" Zuma asked.

"No, I haven't." Skip answered.

"The Mer-Pup has the body of a pup, and the tail of a fish. When the full moon rises exactly at sunset, it's a magical Mer-Moon." Said Zuma. "There might be a magical Mer-Moon tonight."

"Whoa, if the Mer-Pup comes around, I wanna see it." Skip's eyes got wide.

A couple hours later, Skip was asleep in his pup house. Skye was awake though. So was Chase.

"Chase, do you think that Skip might be a little too, umm..."

"Educated. In that way." Chase answered. "Yes."

"My cousin Maggie is coming tomorrow to meet Skip, and I don't want him talking about "that stuff" in front of her." Skye whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't do that." Chase hugged his wife.

"I guess we better get some sleep." Skye yawned. "Goodnight Chase."

"Goodnight Skye."


	8. Chapter 8

Skye was waiting anxiously for Maggie to arrive.

"Hey mom, who are we waiting for?" Skip asked.

"We're waiting for my cousin Maggie. She looks just like me, only she is black and white, and has green eyes." Skye answered.

"Is that her?" Skip pointed his paw at a pup of Skye's exact description.

"Maggie!" Skye yipped.

"Skye!" Maggie yipped back.

The two pups hugged. Skip tried to squeeze in.

"Oh, who is this little whippersnapper?" Maggie asked, picking up the little pup.

"I'm Skip, Skye's son." The little pup answered.

"Oh my gosh, so this is your new son." Maggie's eyes got wide. "Who's the father?"

"Ummm, a German Shepherd." Skye answered nervously.

"What! You are married, to a German Shepherd?" Maggie growled.

"Maggie, you don't need to freak out. Chase is a good one. He helps keep Adventure Bay safe." Skye put her paw on Maggie's shoulder.

"Well, if you say so."

"Come on, let's get you settled."


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie was having lunch with Chase so she could get over her fear of German Shepherds.

"So, uh, I hear you're the police pup on the Paw Patrol." Maggie said nervously, pulling on her purple collar.

"I'm also the super spy." Said Chase. "Are you ok, you're sweating more than Rocky on a hot day. Are you nervous?"

"Me nervous, I'm not nervous, why would you think I'm nervous?" Maggie laughed nervously.

Chase raised an eye. "What's going on?" Chase took a bite of the omelet he ordered.

"Okay, here's the truth. Back in Fur-Ton, German Shepherds are the most popular dog. A few Golden Retrievers here and there, but I was the only Cockapoo. I can't explain it, there were just something about the German Shepherds back there that gave me the creeps."

"So you came to Adventure Bay to get away from all your problems back home." Chase said. "Don't worry, I'm the only German Shepherd in this town."

The bill came. The total fee was 60.00. Chase paid the bill and they walked out of Pup-Pup Chow.

"This was fun Chase." Said Maggie.

 **Author's** **Note: So sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter, My schedule has been packed tight, I'll make it up to y'all by posting three chapters today. -wolfclan29**


	10. Chapter 10

Skye, Everest, and Maggie were out getting frozen yogurt. Everest had gotten liver flavor, and Maggie and Skye had gotten biscuit flavor.

"So Maggie, you and Skye look a lot alike."

"We do?" Maggie and Skye said in unison.

"Yeah." Everest ate some of her fro-yo. "Even though Skye is the older one, you guys look like you could be twin sisters."

"Hey pups." The pups looked back to see Rubble.

"Get your ass over here Rubble." Everest laughed.

Rubble sat down on the 4th chair **at** the girl pups' table.

"So Skye, Ryder wants to take you to the vet to see when the rest of your pups are due." Rubble explained.

"If thats true, I have to go." Skye jumped out of her chair.

"That Skye." Maggie finished her fro-yo. "She just cant wait for her pups to arrive."

Author's Skye, Everest, and Maggie were out getting frozen yogurt. Everest had gotten liver flavor, and Maggie and Skye had gotten biscuit flavor.

"So Maggie, you and Skye look a lot alike."

"We do?" Maggie and Skye said in unison.

"Yeah." Everest ate some of her fro-yo. "Even though Skye is the older one, you guys look like you could be twin sisters."

"Hey pups." The pups looked back to see Rubble.

"Get your ass over here Rubble." Everest laughed.

Rubble sat down on the 4th chair at the girl pups' table.

"So Skye, Ryder wants to take you to the vet to see when the rest of your pups are due." Rubble explained.

"If thats true, I have to go." Skye jumped out of her chair.

"That Skye." Maggie finished her fro-yo. "She just cant wait for her pups to arrive."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, my next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. Dont fret though, I'm already starting to work on a sequel.**


	11. Chapter 11

Skye was so excited. Her pups were due today!

"I cant believe my other 2 pups are coming." Skye said to Everest, who had brought her to the hospital.

"What are you gonna name them?" Everest asked.

Dr. Gran came into the room. "Skye, my favorite patient."

"Hi Dr. Gran." Everest waved.

"How are you doing today, Everest?" The doc asked.

Skip came into the room, covered in toilet paper.

Everest burst out laughing. "How did this happen?" Skye asked.

"I went to the bathroom, then I tried to drink the water from the toilet bowl, then I fell in, then when I got out I got out I slipped and fell into the toilet paper." Skip explained. "My life in a nutshell right there."

"Oh Skip." Skye felt a huge pain. "I think my water just broke!"  
"The pups are coming!" Everest remarked.

It was a few hours later, Skye's pups had been born.

One was orange with a tail like Chase's, it had a white belly, white paws, white ears, and green eyes.

The other pup was white, white a long furry tail like Skip's, it's tail tip was gold. It had gold ears, a gold belly, gold paws, and icy blue eyes.

"They're precious." Said Everest.

"I'm naming them Snow and Chance."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry again for not writing in so long. I started school, then I lost my tablet. Anyway, this is the end of Skye's Pregnancy Days. I'm already working on Skye's Parenting Days. I need help from you guys though. Tell me what you want to see in the future chapters of SPD.**


End file.
